


【短文】Away-蒼川夜雨

by ssshino



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssshino/pseuds/ssshino
Summary: 早年（？）作品，构思和行文都很雷，慎点。





	【短文】Away-蒼川夜雨

**Author's Note:**

> [搬运自Lofter：蒼川夜雨 - https://hoshinosuna.lofter.com/，搬运日：2020/06/12]  
> 起初的脑洞是来自于这个微博上随处可见的超级无聊的游戏……
> 
> https://weibo.com/2175913695/AlIWtbBpP
> 
> 自己的手机号测试的结果是“吃饱以后在公交车上和梦中情人紧紧地拥抱在一起”……
> 
> 当时昏昏沉沉还处于午睡状态。午睡醒了之后忽然就有了要写的欲望。【其实多半是拜这周要和自家妹子回老家结婚所赐吧【pia
> 
> 起初是因为“吃饱以后”所以是当作银魂冲神CP来写的，然而最后还是觉得不太合适——番既然没补完，对人物性格拿捏也不可能准确到哪里去，所以最后还是放弃了w。不过是写到一半改变主意的所以多少还会有些影子请不要在意orz
> 
> 1200字，限制了字数所以情节几乎没有。基本上就是在“吃饱以后在公交车上和梦中情人紧紧地拥抱在一起”后面加上了个“回老家结婚”的结局【大雾
> 
> 而且由于抛弃了同人的框架就连这个情节也讲得不清不楚orz果然我还只是个鶸……
> 
> 突然想起有件很重要的事……“如果各位在公交车上看到这样的现象请不要犹豫赶快拿起手中的火把与汽油”。（（ 
> 
> 以下正文。

高楼与高楼之间下沉的夕阳在模糊不清的空气里像是一颗熟过头的柿子，轮廓暧昧而脆弱。主干道上的烟尘随着来往的车流沉浮，掩盖了那些黑色白色香槟色躯壳里的表情，在每天都会堵成公墓的公路上，所有的四轮机器全部行色匆匆。

这是大都市冬日黑夜之前的光景。

她伸出手将散乱的齐肩发拢了起来，左手褪下右手手腕上的发圈束起了一个短马尾。出门时方才简单打理好的刘海沾了浓重的灰尘有些凌乱，她用手指随意梳了梳，眼角却不自觉又一次瞟向了公交车来的方向。

不远拐角处红色和蓝色的LED灯穿越迷雾有些耀眼。她下意识摸了摸右手口袋里的手机，一阵温和的震动穿透外套的口袋传到掌心。

她背好了肩上的包，转眼公交车已经步履蹒跚地停在了她面前，玻璃窗的内侧满是疲惫不堪的脸。

人挤人的公交车和社会的共同点就是光是立足就已经难于上青天。空气里飘着哪个大叔几天没洗头发的油腻气味，和坐在座位上的小孩旁若无人吃着烤串的诱人香气。当然还有灰尘——干燥的空气里从来不可缺的一种元素。姿态妖娆的女性不顾脸上浓粉已残暗暗揉着发痒的鼻子，风尘仆仆的上班族一面对着电话不耐烦地发出含混的咕哝，脸上歪戴着的眼镜反光上蒙满了厚厚一层油渍和灰粒。整个车厢像是被窗外的空气高度压缩，令人呼吸都觉费力。

他和她面对面站着。他背着一个比她背上背着的大上一圈的包，在人群左推右挤的狭小空间里站立都有些困难，然而他仍然稳稳地维持住平衡，右手紧紧拉住扶手，左手伸出来，环住了面前她的腰。

饿了吗。突然听到他这么问，她倏地抬起头，看到他直直投过来的视线，眼睛里映出来自己疲惫困倦的模样。

我做了便当哦。再忍耐一下就好啦。他有些得意地笑着，脸颊上有浅浅的酒窝。

出门的时候已经吃饱了。她有些不满地嘟起嘴，想了一下忽然坏笑着说，不如便当就留着回家让爹地看看你小子的水平吧。

好啊。他也坏笑着望回去，看着距离近到能嗅到呼吸的那个人的表情，像是一只在阳光下怡然自得的猫。

公交车已经驶离了主干道开上了长长的立交桥。夕阳已经被地平线吞进近一半，剩余的部分依然通红，像是旧时夜里那些在风中通宵摇曳的灯光。

浓妆女人已经不知道在前面几站路就匆匆下车，带走整整两米直径范围内的脂粉气息。神态焦躁的上班族此时也收起了手机，整个人瘫在座位上望着灰蒙蒙的窗外，忽然想起什么似的从包里摸出了一张纸巾，低下头取下了眼镜。公交车的运行已经平稳了许多，窗外隐约可见万家灯火如繁星闪烁。

困了吗。他摸了摸她额前乱掉的刘海，像是淋过雨的猫尾巴。

嗯。声音有些含糊不清，大约是一整个白天出勤之后剩余的一点体力也被摇摆的车体消耗殆尽的结果。

那靠这里吧。他拍了拍自己的肩，抱着我就好。

嗯。下一分钟女孩子娇小的躯体已经软塌塌地扑在了他的胸口，两条手臂伸长了围在他的肩头。

等到你家了好好休息吧。在近在咫尺的距离，他用几乎听不见的声音向她的耳朵小声说。

她把头往上挪了挪，鼻尖埋进他衬衫的领子，有股洗衣粉的清香。

嗯。喉咙发出细小的哼声，转瞬间隐没在头顶上扬声器里嘈杂而机械的女声：

The next station is Centre Railway Station.


End file.
